


Twitter is Weird

by AGmochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGmochi/pseuds/AGmochi
Summary: Ushijima makes a comparison with his shirt number from Schweiden Adlers and posts it on Twitter. Tsukishima is not amused.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Twitter is Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Some other warnings:  
> 1\. I don't have a twitter and don't actually know how twitter works.  
> 2\. Slight OOC-ness maybe?   
> 3\. This was written a day or two after chapter 379 came out, a lot longer ago from when I'm posting it. Hence some facts may be off.   
> 4\. It's for fun.  
> 5\. No, the title does not and will not ever make sense and this is going to bite me in the future. 
> 
> I thank my friend for going through my horrendous grammar.

Tsukishima Kei is focusing on his school work when suddenly, his roommate and best friend Yamaguchi Tadashi barges into his room.

“Tsukki! Check this out!” He says holding out his phone. 

Tsukishima notices that the phone is on Twitter and looks at the posting. The first thing he sees is a picture of himself. A picture from his first year in Karasuno. Enlarging the image, he notices the caption on it: “Boyfriend’s old number”. He starts blushing.  _ Oh no _ , he thinks as he swipes to the next image which shows Ushijima Wakatoshi showing a peace sign on one hand with his new volleyball team uniform showing the number eleven. The caption for this image says: “My number now <3”. 

Tsukishima groans and facepalms as he returns the phone to Yamaguchi who is grinning too widely. Tsukishima glares at him.

“Get out of my room.” He says, throwing a pillow at the freckled boy.    
  
Yamaguchi only laughs, “Okay Tsukki~.”

As soon as his door closes, Tsukishima logs into his twitter account and goes directly to the post to comment on it.

_ Take this down right now Toshi. _

As soon as he finishes typing this, a response comes from Ushijima.

_ No <3 _

“Why are you like this?” Tsukishima whispers to himself. 

Instead of typing a response on the image, he messages Ushijima privately. 

**Tsukishima: Take it down.**

**Ushijima: <3**

**Tsukishima: Toshi.**

**Ushijima: I love you.**

**Tsukishima: AHHHHH WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS. TAKE THAT POST DOWN RIGHT NOW.**

**Ushijima: I will not. This is an excellent post of our relationship.**

**Tsukishima: This was Satori-san’s idea wasn’t it.**

**Ushijima: Yes.**

Tsukishima sighs, and proceeds to change topics. 

**Tsukishima: Aren’t you supposed to be in practise?**

**Ushijima: I am in practise. I am on the bench at this moment, resting.**

**Tsukishima: Hmm, then make sure you stay rested well.**

**Ushijima: Of course. How are your studies? Have you been taking breaks yourself?**

**Tsukishima: There are just too many essays. It makes me want to book a flight to you.**

**Ushijima: You should sleep then. And I would love that. You would be able to see my matches live.**

**Tsukishima: Yes, I missed being able to do that.**

**Ushijima: You can even join us in our practise.**

**Tsukishima: Oh no no no. No can do. Unlike you, I haven’t been playing beyond the once-in-awhile with my brother’s group. I will lose my fingers.**

**Ushijima: I trust that you won’t. You are an excellent blocker and if you were able to defend well against me in Shiratorizawa, then I assure you, you will do well here.**

**Tsukishima: No.**

**Ushijima: Yes.**

**Tsukishima: >:(**

**Ushijima: <3**

**Ushijima: I’m being called back, you should sleep. I’ll see you after your exams?**

**Tsukishima: Yeah sure.**

**Ushijima: <3 I love you.**

**Tsukishima: …**

**Tsukishima: I love you too.**

**Tsukishima: <3**

Tsukishima smiles at the messages. When they first started messaging each other, he was surprised to find how affectionate he is compared to when they were in public. It is honestly cute sometimes. And he really does plan on visiting the other when he is done with his classes. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, he is curious to see what it feels like to compete against a national team. Maybe he will take up the offer of practising against Toshi’s current team. Though, he honestly doesn’t think he’ll stand a chance but it will all be for fun.    
  
Although now that he thinks about it, Toshi is in the same team as Kageyama now...heh. It’ll be interesting to meet the setter once again as well. 

Tsukishima works for a few more hours before heading off to bed. 


End file.
